UNTV 37 Sked in August 2007
Schedule (September 2007) Monday-Friday :4 am - Start Your Day, the Christian Way :4:45 am - Good Morning Kuya! (LIVE) (with Hataw Balita, 7 am to 8 am) :9 am - Bahala si Bitag (LIVE) :10:30 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) :11:30 am - D'X-Man :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :2 pm - Truth in Focus (LIVE) :3 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :5 pm - KNC Show :5:30 pm - Bread Tambayan :6 pm - Ito Ang Balita (LIVE) :7 pm - Kaagapay (LIVE) :8 pm - Make My Day :8:10 pm - Mapalad ang Bumabasa :8:25 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :1 am - D'X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) Saturday :4 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :5 am - Kami Naman (LIVE) :7 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :11 am - Serbisyo Publiko :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :6 pm - Chika Mo, Chika Ko! (LIVE) :7 pm - Pangarap ng Puso :8 pm - Believer TV :9 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :1 am - D’X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) Sunday :4 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :5 am - Kami Naman (LIVE) :7 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :10:30 am - Maestra Viajes :11 am - BIHASA (Biblia Hamon Sa'yo) :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :3:30 pm - Sports 37 :4:30 pm - Hometown: Dito Po sa Amin :5:30 pm - Katha :6 pm - Usapang Cristiano :8 pm - Believer TV :9 pm - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :1 am - D’X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (LIVE) Note: Hataw Balita News Update airs top-of-the-hour daily from 12nn-12:05pm and 4:55pm-5pm and 10-10:05pm. 'Programming' :Good Morning Kuya! :Kuya Daniel Razon hosts GMK which features typical scenarios involving the average Pinoy, heightened public service, interactive talk show and news reporting. Good Morning Kuya! puts together segments that espouse rich, relevant and useful information to inspire, empower and educate viewers. :Ito Ang Balita :Ito Ang Balita is a one-hour straight news service of UNTV 37, committed to deliver impartial and truthful reporting of the day's events. The full-hour evening news program is anchored by two of the most respected and outstanding broadcasters in the country today, Mr. Jay Sonza and Ms. Candace Giron. :Start Your Day, the Christian Way :Bro. Roland Ocampo in a light-hearted approach to encourage people to start one's day the Christian way. :Kaagapay :Daily, there is a hand to help and shoulder to lean on. With Kuya Daniel Razon at the helm, the show is presented by Annie Rentoy, Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo and Dr. Rimando Saguin. :Ang Dating Daan :This is the much-talked about religious television program hosted by Brother Eli Soriano. Fearless as it is, hard-hitting in exposing the anomalies in various established religions today. :Truth in Focus :It neatly captures the breadth of what it takes to be truthful and serious about the study of biblical issues and its relevance to mankind. :Itanong Mo Kay Soriano :You ask and the Bible will answer is the challenge of Bro. Eli Soriano to whosoever would ask him anything under the sun. Be it religious, health, politics and science, Bro. Eli answers anyone with questions in mind by the use of the Bible, in hopes of the salvation of souls. :D`X-Man :In this program, D` X-Man (the ex-Manalistas) or former members of the Iglesia ni Cristo (INC) share and shed light on issues and religious practices of this group which are contradicting the Holy Scriptures. :KNC Show :Now three years and still growing, KNC Show teaches children what they need to know to be a good family member, friend and citizen of the nation using the Bible as basis. Kuya Eric and Ate Roselle are our regular mainstays who conducts BIble reading, singing and fun activities. Airs daily from 4 to 4:30 pm. :Kami Naman :An offbeat and unusual morning TV program, Kami Naman mixes live sitcom and newsmagazine format, truly a first in Philippine programming. The show packs current issues with lifestyle, entertainment and more, as a magazine sitcom performed live by its hosts and actors. :Maestra Viajes :Maestra Viajes tours children to different culture and arts landscape in the Philippines. This show is a fresh, inventive and alternative approach to educate. :Make My Day :Prolific essayist and commentator Larry Henares delivers thought-provoking treatise on myriad of topics and shares his opinion on them. :Bahala si Bitag :Mr. Expose, Ben Tulfo bravely brings you to the gritty and real-life anomalies and crime busting scene. This is real life action and drama with a heart for people. :Mapalad ang Bumabasa :Kuya Daniel Razon read and invites the viewers to read one chapter of the New Testament nightly. :Believer TV :An hour-long newsmagazine program that tackles the Christian way of life, inspiring stories and more. :Serbisyo Publiko :Truly a one-of-a-kind show that delivers public service led by Annie Rentoy, Willie Espiritu and Oscar Cruz. :Chika Mo, Chika Ko :Hosted by Pete Ampoloquio, Jr., Peter Ledesma and Natasha Ledesma, this program dished out the trend in local showbiz reporting to deliver an enlightening, factual and uncompromising look into the showbiz world. Chika Mo! Chika Ko! teases, delivers and reveals what your favorite stars are doing not only on-cam but also when they are away from the limelight. :BIHASA (Biblia, Hamon Sa'yo) :Join the quizmaster Ehlite Tan in the country's first interactive Bible quiz show. Witness and be part of this innovative battle of biblical acuity and scriptural knowledge by the different inter-school representatives. The winner will emerge as "bihasa." :Pangarap ng Puso :Hosted by Wenz Lazaro, a tele-drama anthology for the whole family that will surely touch the common nerve that binds us, love and concern for our beloved family, friends and God, where the stories dramatized the program based on the stories featured in Ang Dating Daan (led by Bro. Eli Soriano) and Good Morning Kuya! (led by Kuya Daniel Razon), the show features weekly real-life stories or anecdotes of common people or famous celebrities and personalities. :Hometown: Dito Po Sa Amin :It showcase the different municipalities in our country, its sceneries, leaders (mayors) and residents. :Sports 37 :Hosted by Ryan Ramos and Joy Delorei, a new program of sports featuring a variety of ball games, motor sports, outdoor leisure, current events, celebreties and the ever favorite. :Bread Tambayan :Don't fail to attend to your daily tambayan on afternoon TV with Bread Tambayan. The show promises to share the ideas, camaraderie and vibe of students. Join your regular ka-tambayan as Rodel, Muymuy, MaryLaine, Kenji and more. :Usapang Cristiano :Bro. Dino Hilario, Maysie Mirani and Marjorie Navarro host this two-hour Christian talk show that explores issues, circumstances and inspirational experiences of Christians today. :Katha :The first investigative bible-based mystery series. :Emerges as the country's first in the investigative-mystery genre, Katha explores and dissects whether myths, phenomena, beliefs and practices are for real. Mere invention? Speculation? Katha will find the answer. See also *untv teaser BJ - YouTube *#THROWBACKTHURSDAY eh.. (BREAD TAMBAYAN... - Myka Cloma Magno | Facebook *Small station, big break *Kami Naman - The Multilingual Encyclopedia